lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*En me article Magrib, me ia encontra estas: *''so called'' barbary states **me pensa ce tu pote dise "la statos de berberia, tal clamada". Jorj **La disionario sujeste (pos un discute vea!) "la statos conoseda como ..." (berber, o berberia, o berberian: me no sabe). Simon **berberia. ma si, me recorda la discute. ma ce es la sinifia de "so called"? esce el ave un sinifia? el es nomida "statos de berberia" o no. posable la sinifia es "clamada par alga" (e no otras)? me no conose. Jorj **"So-called" servi per introdui un nom en la conversa. Alga usa lo per distanti se de la nom, per sujeste ce la nom no conveni. En ambos usas, on pote dise ce "so-called" es un modo de pronunsia "sinias de sita"! Simon *morning-after pill--la pil de matina a pos ---- * malrepresenta--misrepresent **oce. o me sujeste "contorse" Jorj *malleje--misread **maleje Jorj **Esce "mal-" + L no ta opera como "non-" + N ("nonnesesada", "nonnormal", etc)? Simon **mmmm..... posable nos nesesa un regula jeneral cual dise ce nos reteni la consonante final de prefisas en tota casos (nonnormal, malleje, surreal...) Jorj ---- * sumerji o tufa de perla ? pearl diving **tufa per perlas Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon ***En pasa ce es la difere entre sumerji o tufa ? ***"Sumerji" es pone o vade su acua (o un sustantia simil). Si on "tufa", on lansa se en la acua en un modo spesial. Simon *they use the website to post & share feedback? **"Post" = envia, dona, contribui. "Feedback" = opinas. Simon ***scrive blogal es bon ? Ce ta es "your posts will be removed after 1 month(envias, donas? "contribui,scriveda" posable) ***Publicas? "On va sutrae tu publicas pos un mensa." Simon **posable "fisa" per "post", "comentas" per "feedback"? Jorj ***"Comentas" es bon. Me no gusta "fisa". Simon *me opina es diferente a multe veses ca se opina ? **Esta es un demanda interesante ance en engles. En la SUA on dise "different than"; en Britan on dise "different from" o "different to". Me pensa ce "ca" e "de" es bon en LFN, ma "a" es nonlojical. Simon *tereno nonconoseda--terra incognito **tera nonconoseda *lia a tera--earth \v(un aparato eletrical) **eselente! *bomba programada--timebomb **eselente! **Strana, "programa" no es un verbo en la disionario. Me suposa ce el ta es prima un verbo. Simon *avansada filmal--trailer **La parola "trailer" pare es multe internasional, donce posable "treler"? O "anunsia de filma"? (Ma on pote anunsia un filma - dise ce el va apare - sin un "trailer". Esce es bon ce "anunsia" sinifia no sola "announce" ma ance "advertise"? Me no es serta ce me gusta.) Simon **me sujeste "previde" **Perfeta! Simon *avion con presa ajustada o avion presada?--pressurized **posable "presa controlada"? *ataca vil--agress(ion) **bon *uni de atende intensa--intensive care unit(ICU) **bon *westerners misunderstand Islam(uestores? ance estores etc) **Uestanes? Simon **uestan,sudan,nordan eselente! **esta segue la regulas, ma pare multe strana. me preferi "popla de la ueste", etc. **Per ce el es strana si el segue la regulas? De cual base on judi la strania? :-) *criterio = \n criterion Simon **O "base de judi", "norma de judi", "prinsipe de judi"? Simon *semiprofesal--semiprofessional **bon *fidiste--loyalist(as Saddam loyalists) **bon * instrui obligada--compulsary **bon *en loca de crea coere par cambia apare etc> apara, nos ta crea noncoere:pe pare(no > para=stop), e vivipare resta vivpare? Esta cambia es no bon! *"The ce may be left out, if the meaning is clear": Me pensa el es bela. - I think she is beautiful. Esce esta regula(bon!) inclui otra verbos? pe El dise el no veni, el insiste los acompania el etc